Al-moftaras - Predator
by Mini Goat
Summary: Sam must face her past before she can move forward but she doesn't have to face it alone.


**_AN:_**_ Jonas Hanson is a piece of crap and Jack and Daniel clearly know something happened to end the engagement she speaks of. Something tells me there was more to this story than the show touched on. Here's my take on the hot mess that is Captain Hanson. Spoilers for __**First Commandment. **__Rating for language and explicit sexual comments._

**Al-moftaras - Predator**

"So how was she?" Baker asked

"Hey I don't like to brag but I made her beg." The captain said with a laugh. "She ate cock until she gagged." He said with a smarmy smirk.

"I bet she's balling O'Neill now." Baker said and made a crude gesture with his hands.

"If I crooked my finger she'd run back in a second. That skinny pissant doesn't have anything on me." Captain Hanson bragged.

"So why did you dump her then?" Baker asked.

"Got tired of the nagging all the time. She doesn't shut up ever and all she cares about is tech. Can't clean a house worth a shit." He shrugged.

Franks and Conner glanced at each other uncomfortably. "I wouldn't talk about the Colonel that way Jonas. He's her commander." Lt. Conner told him quietly. Looking around hoping no one was listening. No one was there but one of the lab geeks in a corner reading a notebook.

"Shut up Larry you pussy." Jonas told his subordinate.

"Speak of the devil" Baker said, seeing Sam enter the commissary line and grab some food. She sat down with the lab geek and smiled at him.

"Check this out." Hanson got up and casually walked over to the table containing Sam and the unknown blond bespeckled geek. "Why Sam, I had no idea you were stationed at the SGC. It will be nice to have a familiar face around here." He grinned in a friendly manner.

Sam looked at him and her relaxed body language became stiff. "Jonas." She said simply.

"It's really good to see you. I hope you don't have any hard feelings. We were so young and... immature."

Sam flinched a bit at the last word but showed no other sign that there was anything off about what he said. "Good to see you too. Um, Daniel, I forgot I had something to do in my lab. I'll talk to you later ok?" she said to the man she was sitting with.

"Eh, sure. Ok." The blond man replied.

Sam dumped her tray of uneaten food and left as quickly as she could without looking like she was actually fleeing.

"Hi. Jonas Hanson. Nice to meet you." He told the man named Daniel with a wide friendly grin and held out his hand.

"Er, hi, Daniel Jackson." Daniel took the proffered hand. Had he not overheard the earlier conversation he'd have been mystified by Sam's reaction. "Hm, well, I have some stuff to do so, eh, see you later." He told the other man and got up and left himself.

Jonas strolled back to his table. "She's so hot for me she's afraid to even be in the same room." He said with a grin. Franks tilted his head in a confused gesture. Carter had struck him more as uncomfortable and clearly not attracted.

* * *

"Got a minuet Jack?" Daniel asked him nervously from his office doorway. He'd walked in on Jack playing wastepaper basketball from his desk to a chair across the room rather than doing any actual paperwork that was steadily piling up in his in box. He wondered if Hammond was regretting promoting the man to base commander yet.

"A few. What's up?"

"Um, what do you know about Captain Hanson of SG9?"

"Not much. A little churchy for my taste. Got busted down a while back but I won't hold that against a guy. I'm not so good at following orders either."

Daniel plopped into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was in the commissary earlier while he was eating with his team."

Jack shot another wad of paper over Daniel's head and missed. "Crap." He said. "What is it Daniel, just spill it." Jack was getting mildly exasperated with Daniel beating around the bush instead of getting to the point.

"Ok, well, I kind of pretended I was reading just to see what they would say as soon as I knew they were talking about Sam."

"What about Sam?" Daniel now had Jack's entire attention. Strictly as her commanding officer or so he told himself.

"Did you know she was engaged before?"

Jack shrugged. He'd gone through her file of course but hadn't pried into her personal life as it would have invited her to do the same. He was doing better thanks to Daniel but he wasn't ready to invite people into his heart quite yet. Especially not beautiful blonds with huge blue eyes and a thousand watt smile. "George might have mentioned it in passing." George had mentioned it when they were going through the recruit files. George had not been a fan of Hanson's application to the SGC because Sam had refused to tell him why she ended the engagement and she was one of the easiest people to get along with that he knew so it clearly had been a problem with him not her. He had not told Jack that part, only that he had reservations about them serving in the same facility again but higher brass than he was pushing through Hanson being there.

"Well, I got a bad feeling about him before Sam showed up and she got really tense as soon as she knew he was there."

"Carter is always tense. How could you tell." Jack said pointedly.

"Ok she's a little wound." Daniel admitted. "But this was more so. Like he specifically made her uncomfortable." Daniel leaned forward. "Before she got there he was telling his team about what she was like sexually." He looked down at his hands and up again. "It came up that they thought you were eh, sleeping with her."

Jack glowered. "She's my 2IC. It's against regulations." He said firmly.

"Yah well it seemed to be his opinion that you were just a stand in."

Jack smirked. "Confident huh."

"Apparently. I don't think she shares his opinion."

Jack choked.

"Not like that. God Jack." Daniel cringed. Then again under the influence of the Broca virus Sam had in fact picked Jack to mate with over other higher ranking officers and considerably larger guys. Perhaps there was more to her actions than appeared on the surface.

Jack seemed to think for a while. "All right. I'll scope him out. See what kind of vibe I get off the guy. We haven't formally met. Samuels took care of all that crap before he got promoted to his current level of incompetence."

"Thanks Jack. I'm going to go check in on Sam, make sure she's ok, see if I can get her to tell me anything."

"Don't be too obvious. If you scare her off she won't tell us anything and that might be a problem later."

"Right." Daniel agreed and walked out. Jack stared thoughtfully at the basket half full of balls of paper. Had Samuels known? Would he have even cared about putting her into that kind of situation? What if the guy was an abusive piece of crap.

He picked up his phone. "Siler." He barked into it once it was answered. "Think you could do a favor for me?"

* * *

Daniel poked his head into Sam's lab. "You busy?" he asked her.

Sam looked up from her lab table "Hey Daniel."

It didn't escape Daniel's notice that she'd cringed until she realized it was him. "Hey, you ok? You seem a little on edge." He asked her, concerned.

"Yah, I'm just… busy." She supplied unconvincingly.

He didn't know her all that well yet but even to him it was really obvious she wasn't happy. "Sam." He said with a soft sigh. "Hanson was bragging about dating you before you came in."

Sam visibly flinched.

"I, ah, got the impression he wasn't being entirely honest." He decided he'd picked the wrong words because Sam cringed and tried to go back to looking busy. "Sam." He tried again. "Is there anything you need to tell us about?"

"No. We um, just didn't work out." She tried to shrug as though it didn't matter. "It's not like I'd be seeing him much anyways." She said as though she was trying to reassure herself.

Not if Jack had anything to say about it Daniel thought. "All right, well, if you need to talk about it Sam you know where to find us ok?"

Sam nodded slowly. She'd relaxed some while he'd been there but not enough to tell him what was genuinely bothering her.

Daniel left and Sam went back to keeping a nervous eye on the door.

* * *

Jack had finally tracked down Hanson in the locker room the next day. He walked on him again bragging about what kind of a lay Carter was. As soon as the other man saw him though he went from braggadocio to Eddie Haskell level grating. Jack faked friendliness but his hair on his neck was standing up. No wonder Sam was uncomfortable around the guy. He pendulumed from creep to bigger creep really quickly. He was going to punch Sparky the next time he saw him. The guy gave off huge creepy abuser vibes. Did he mention creep. Jack scowled, pretended to get something out of his locker and left to go find Daniel and Siler.

A few minuets later he found them both in Daniel's office. "You guys got this set up? We need to get this under control before something happens. I'll get Carter, you guys get Teal'c." He ordered and left after Siler nodded that things were set up.

He rapped on her door before sticking his nose in. He smelled flowers. His eyes swept the room and saw they were face down in her trash can. "You got a minuet Carter? I need you to come look at something." He gave her his best boyish smile hoping it would put her at her ease. Daniel wasn't kidding. Sam was habitually on edge but she was downright stiff right now. Whatever this guy had done to her, she was still afraid of him.

"Sure sir. What do you need?" she visibly relaxed when she saw it was him.

Ignoring the overwhelming urge to hug her he shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Silar wanted your opinion on something in one of the storage rooms before he got someone to drag it off to the trash."

She nodded and locked her computer before meeting him at the door to her lab. Her eyes cut to the trash can nervously.

"I don't like peach roses either. Eek." He said shrugging. Not the message to send an ex either without asking how they feel about such a thing. Yellow would have been safer. She looked at him funny. "I've given my share of flowers." He said dismissively as though it didn't matter to him.

They rode the elevator two floors up to level 17 and he walked her to one of the storage rooms. Teal'c was standing outside, his large arms crossed over his chest. Jack nodded to him and entered the room. Sam looked at him quizzically and Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her.

Inside the storage room was a small couch and a couple folding chairs. "Sit." Jack told her. Daniel came in a moment later and closed the door. He sat down on the couch next to Sam who had sat down, a look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Sir?" she asked Jack.

Jack took his time grabbing one of the folding chairs and sitting on it then putting his feet up on the couch across from him next to Sam's legs as it was the only free spot left. He made a point of looking very relaxed before he started speaking.

"The cameras are off until I tell Siler to turn them back on. It's really important you be honest with us Sam so we're making sure this goes no further than this room. Teal'c is guarding the door. No one will come in. No one but us will hear this conversation."

"Sam yesterday I overheard the conversation Hanson was having with his team and aside from being an inappropriate topic of conversation I got the distinct impression he was lying." Daniel told her.

"Guy has a real Eddie Haskell vibe going on. If he's a problem Daniel and Teal'c and I need to know so one of us can be around most of the time when he's on base."

Sam looked from one to the other and her chin wobbled. Back when she'd ended things with Jonas she'd been utterly alone. He'd driven off her friends and her dad had made it clear he hadn't liked him and she was making very poor decisions dating him at all. Now these two, no three men who hardly knew her were putting out their services not only to listen but to physically stand between her and her ex. She knotted her long slender fingers in her lap.

"Things... didn't end on a good note. I ended the engagement when he got… um, domineering." She sighed. "I'm not happy that he's here but I can handle it."

Jack leaned forward and put his feet down. "Sam, if he does anything and I mean anything inappropriate on or off base I want you to report it to me immediately." His voice was firm as he looked her in the eyes. "I don't care what time of the day it is. I don't care how minor it is."

She nodded. His eyes were filled with fierce protectiveness for her. She logically felt like she should be offended that they thought she couldn't take care of herself but he'd already proven that he wouldn't fight her battles unless she wasn't physically able to herself. If he'd been anyone but her CO she'd have kissed him for it. "Ok. Sir. I will." And watched his eyes change to something she couldn't identify but it made her feel warm.

"Jack I think it's a good idea to try to avoid any joint missions with SG9." Daniel told him.

Jack looked at Daniel. "Yah. That's probably a good idea. I don't like to borrow trouble. I'll talk to Hammond about it."

"Wait, I really don't want the General involved guys." Sam pleaded.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other then at Sam. It meant they had to make sure she was never alone offworld if SG9 joined them. Jack's hackles warned him the man was dangerous and that he'd target Sam if he could. Daniel had picked up on the same vibe though to a lesser extent. The men nodded to each other.

"All right Carter. We'll do it your way unless he becomes a problem." He and Daniel had already conferred with Siler that one of them would shadow her as much as they could when Hanson was on base without looking like she had a team of stalkers. Men like Hanson were cowards. They needed privacy for their nastier behavior.

Daniel squeezed her shoulder. "Ok. As long as you are ok Sam. I want you to know you can talk to me any time you need to no matter what time it is allright?"

"Sure Daniel. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Ok then, lets get back to work campers. No time for a party." Jack told them. Daniel got up.

"I've got artifacts to catalog." Daniel admitted.

"I… thank you guys. It means a lot to me that you cared enough to check." Sam admitted.

"Any time Carter." Jack told her affably as he got up.

* * *

A week passed of Sam throwing away various shades of roses she didn't bother looking up after checking what peach ones meant and shuddering in distaste. It would be a cold day in hell before she'd ever get back together with that controlling bastard.

Finally SG9 were scheduled for an offworld assignment. She sighed in relief as soon as Hanson was no longer on base. Jack had watched her out of the corner of his eye in the control room. They were on a diplomatic mission and would be gone several weeks much to Sam's apparent relief.

They had walked back to the elevator together chatting lightly about their paperwork loads when Jack finally asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"Sir?" Sam looked at him nervously.

"Hanson. Did he ever lay hands on you."

She looked up at him. His warm brown eyes were filled with concern and that emotion she couldn't pin down again. She didn't know she'd flinched and looked down and away for a split second before looking him in the eyes.

Jack clenched his fist. The flowers would stop. Sam might be too kind to say something but he wasn't and he didn't give a damn if it fueled the rumor mill that she was sleeping with him. Better that piece of crap fixate on Jack than Sam. She didn't need his garbage.

She shook her head. Not a denial. A dismissal as though being slapped around by someone who professed to love you was somehow normal. Expected.

Jack clenched his jaw. "You deserve better Sam." He told her firmly and decided to go for a walk instead of joining her in the elevator as it opened. He needed to stop himself from showing her himself what he meant.


End file.
